<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by Alistair_Seacaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193751">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_Seacaster/pseuds/Alistair_Seacaster'>Alistair_Seacaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Michael gets some catharsis, Seriously though it I still just 300 words of unresolved angst, but to be fair on him he is very scared at this moment in the fic, jeremy is rude in it, thats it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_Seacaster/pseuds/Alistair_Seacaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tells Jeremy what being alone is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere &amp; Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I cut from a fic I'm writing cause I just didn't know how to segway out of it, but I like it so here.<br/>Context that's probably helpful: The full fic is about Michael helping Rich on Halloween with Mountain Dew red. Shutting off Rich's shut off Jeremy's unexpectedly, so Michael is visiting him in the hospital and Jeremy is angry about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael didn't know if he wanted to scream and yell or burst into tears or run away, but he could do none of it as his feet stayed glued to the floor and his hands shook as he scratched at his palms and his mouth stayed slightly open with no sound coming out, but Rich continued to talk for him, "We have no idea why taking mine down took yours down but you should be grateful. So why don't you try apologizing and saying thanks?"</p><p>"Grateful?! For what? The worst headache of my life? Any shot I have with Christine being thrown out? Having to survive school alone again?" Jeremy's didn't look either of them in the eye, shaking his head and staring at the wall with a huff.</p><p>"...Alone?" Michael's voice came out shaky, but also angry as the last straw broke the camel's back, "Since when have you ever had to survive anything alone? I have been at your side every day since preschool! Twelve years of picking you back up every time you fall, you call that alone?!"</p><p>Jeremy did shrink at that, his voice coming out less strong and lacked its earlier venom as if hearing Michael speak broke the wall away, "Michael-"</p><p>"Do you want to know what surviving alone is? It's eating lunch under the stairs, wondering what happened to life being a two player game. It's keeping your hood up and wondering what happened to your best friend never being too cool for you," Michael took in a deep and shaky breath, pulling off his glasses to wipe at the tears he swore he wouldn't spill, "It's it's having a panic attack in a bathroom all alone at a stupid party you only went to to try and help your friend, wondering what made you go from his favorite person to a loser. That's being alone Jeremy, and I never want you to go through that even though you don't care it's what you put me through,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>